A True Destiny
by tausha.rocke
Summary: Yi Jeong leaves and tells Ga Eul to wait for him under the watchful eye of Woo Bin, but four years is a long time to wait for a Casanova when being protected by a Don Juan.
1. Prologue

Hi! I decided to start off short so I find some motivation to continue regularly and keep the story going. This is a writing practice for me as well as a great idea to play with some of my favorite characters. I hope you enjoy and would love some feedback.

I do not own Boys Over Flowers or its characters.

Prologue

"Woo Bin-sunbae! Are you picking me up?" Ga Eul grabbed her jacket as the last of the kids ran out of the door.

"Yah, why am I always picking you up?" Woo Bin whined. Ga Eul wasn't fooled though, she could practically hear him smirking.

"Maybe because you offered to pick me up from work and because we had plans to have dinner at my apartment today?" Ga Eul walked out of the school and down to the front gates as a bright yellow sports car pulled up in front and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Of course!" Ga Eul heard Woo Bin speaking in English from the phone as the Don Juan stuck his head out the window. Grinning, Ga Eul hung up her phone and climbed in.

"Can we stop by the market before we go to my place?"

"Ga Eul, didn't we go shopping last week?"

"Sunbae, last week you were basically over all day, every day."

Woo Bin gasped in mock offense. "Did you just insinuate that sunbae eats a lot? I'm offended!"

"Mmm, must be all those professional, 5 star chefs that cook for you."

"Wow, no shame today Miss Chu Ga Eul. You trying to say that you want me to come over less?" Woo Bin pulled away from the school and headed toward the market they always went to.

Ga Eul looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling a slight blush come into her cheeks. "No, I like it when you come over." _Again with the blushing?! This really needs to stop Ga Eul… It's been two years of constantly seeing each other; he's the closest friend you have right now. You can't lose him and once he knows the feelings you're hiding aren't just for his best friend, you could._

Woo Bin didn't respond for a moment as he peered over at Ga Eul and her reddened cheeks. He turned back to the road and pulled up to the market. "Well then, I guess I'll have to keep visiting." Woo Bin looked over again as Ga Eul's cheeks reddened even more before looking back to the road. _I shouldn't be this excited. Ga Eul is supposed to be waiting for my best friend and i'm supposed to be looking after her. But why hasn't he contacted her in months? He's been keeping minimal contact for a year and a half and now he's disappeared? He's got some explaining to do to Ga Eul when he finally calls._ Woo Bin glanced at Ga Eul again. _I really hope everything works out somehow. I don't want her to get hurt._


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am having fun but I think my chapters are still going to be short as I'm making the plot as I go. I hope you guys enjoy these as I hope to write frequently.

Sadly, I do not own Boys Before Flowers or the characters!

Chapter 1

"Sunbae! Does Katsu Don sound good? Something simple?" Ga Eul prepared the bowls and sides in her apartment kitchen as Woo Bin was, probably, sitting in the living room behind her.

"Sounds delicious, Ga Eul." Woo Bin's breath brushed over her ear as he stood much closer than she thought. "And how many times do I need to ask you to just call me Woo Bin?"

Ga Eul refused to turn around and let him see her once again flaming cheeks. "Ummm, when you stop being my sunbae?"

Woo Bin chuckled and leaned a bit closer until Ga Eul could feel his cheek brush against hers. "You could always call me 'Oppa'."

Ga Eul spun around until they were only a couple inches apart.

 **Ga Eul's POV**

He was so close. His signature smirk was on full power with a spark of amusement and a bit of something else in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to pull away yet as our breath mingled. My chest started to tighten as I looked into his eyes. I could see the kindness in him, but as I always reminded myself, the Don Juan had always shone through.

 _Hmm, he hasn't been to the club in over two months as far as I know. Maybe the flower boy has found someone else to entertain his later evenings… Wait, does my chest hurt?_

I realized that I was still staring at him as he leaned over me. Quickly placing my hand on his chest, I pushed against him until he took a step back. One step, but that was enough for now. "That's ridiculous!" I gasped out a response as I turned back to the rice cooker. "That Don Juan charm won't work on me!"

Woo Bin chuckled as the presence behind me disappeared. _Stupid womanizer._ I immediately felt guilty. I knew that Woo Bin wasn't a bad person despite his family business in the mob. I also knew that Woo Bin was going to have a much harder life once he took over the family business and he needed friends he could trust when that time came. I hoped that i'd always be able to be that for him.

 **Woo Bin's POV**

"Mmmm dinner was delicious, as always." I preferred Ga Eul's home cooked meals over our cook's room delivered meals any day. The company was much more appealing. Eventually I had to go home, though. Spending so much time with her threw me into a whirlwind of emotions. Some of which I didn't fully understand. Feelings for my best friend's girl wasn't exactly my thing. Yi Jeong got me through a lot of my issues throughout my life and we were always a great pair, but my relationship with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's absence was making me question everything. "Thank you, Ga Eul. I'll help clean up when I get back from the bathroom."

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the same number I had tried many times. The ringing continued until the voicemail picked up. "Damn." I sent a text for him to call me back and then put my phone away. _What is that guy up to?!_ Before I left the bathroom I decided to make one more call. Of course, I didn't want Ga Eul to worry about any of this. I'd rather take care of it alone, the best I can, which considering I am Prince Song Woo Bin, is pretty damn good.

The phone rang three times before a familiar, slightly pompous voice answered, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Joon Pyu, am I interrupting something? Time with the missus, perhaps?" I chuckled. Man, he had a quick temper and Jan Di certainly could get him going.

"So what? What do you want at this time?" I could hear Jan Di in the background asking him who was calling.

"I was wondering if you heard anything from Yi Jeong." There was a brief silence before he heard Joon Pyu sigh.

"No, he hsan't called here either. I was thinking about us going to go see him soon. He still has over a year left and I don't know about you, but I can afford to take a few days off."

"Shinhwa is doing good, I take it?"

"Yes, everything is fine, fine." I could hear Jan Di yelling at Joon Pyu for ignoring her. "I need to go, we'll talk tomorrow about Yi Jeong. Goodbye."

I could hear Joo Pyu yelling before he even hung up. "Why does it matter to you who I…"!"

 _Well, I guess that at least answers one question. I need to see what's going on with Yi Jeong; need to make sure he's alright at least. Guess it's time to break out my guys._ Sometimes being the Prince has its advantages compared to its many disadvantages.


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait, I was working double shifts for a while there and then needed to watch BOF again for some inspiration! Hopefully I can get more out really soon! I am still keeping my submissions short!**

 **I do not own BOF or its characters.**

Chapter 2

 **Woobin's POV**

Why haven't they called yet?! How long does it take to check up on one person? My father wouldn't be very happy if his men kept him waiting like this for one simple task. Woo Bin sat in his living room, staring at the phone on the table. His men should have called by now. Ga Eul didn't yet know that he was seeking Yi Jeong out. Not wanting to get her hopes up if nothing came up, he decided not to see her today so he wouldn't have to lie. Despite lying to people outside the family business being essential in his life, he never wanted to lie to Ga Eul unless absolutely necessary. Woo Bin sighed and sat back in his chair as his phone began to ring.

"What took you so long?" Woo Bin called into the phone as he recognized the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, Prince Song. It took longer than expected because, well, young master Yi Jeong is not in Sweden." A nervous voice answered on the other line.

Woo Bin sat in a momentary silence. Where else would he be? Woo Bin decided that if his men were calling after making him wait, they better have figured out the answer to that question already. "And? Where is he?"

"He's been in America for over six months now."

What?! "Why is he in America? What the hell is going on?"

"Well, he stopped his physical therapy before fully healing. We haven't been able to find out much more though."

In America? Why didn't he tell anyone? Woo Bin sat for a moment, waiting. When he only got silence he finally responded curtly, "Good work. Find more information and contact me back as soon as you know more." Woo Bin hung up and immediately called Ji Hoo. He needed help understanding what the hell was going on.

Ga Eul's POV

Where is he? Woo Bin said he would be picking me up for lunch since we didn't do anything yesterday. Not that we NEED to hang out every day. Maybe I should call Jan Di to hang out sometime and stop relying so much on Woo Bin. Sigh…

Ga Eul watched the cars pass by my apartment until finally, a car that was way too expensive for her neighborhood pulled up. She jumped down and climbed into the passenger seat. Looking over at Woo Bin's wavy smile, she knew something was up. He was a great actor, but after spending so much time together, Ga Eul could tell when something was wrong with him. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he began, "Sorry i'm late. I had to take a call before I could get out. I hope you weren't waiting outside long."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Good." Woo Bin took a subtle, deed breath as he pulled away from the curb. "Where are we going today? You in the mood for chinese maybe?"

"No, not today. I think I need something healthier today, too much grease in my food yesterday."

"Hmmm, how about my place then? I'll have my chef whip us up some lunch. My parents are attending to some business in China."

That didn't sound half bad considering any food she would eat at Woo Bin's house would be much better than any restaurant she could afford. "Sounds great." Maybe if we had some privacy then, he'd tell me what was going on with him.


	4. Chapter 3

I had such an urge to write, I stayed up late and wrote the next chapter immediately! Hope you guys are liking my story so far even though I know it's progressing slowly. Feel free to let me know how you like it as I would love some feed back.

I do not own BOF or its characters.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ga Eul's POV**

Woo Bin's mansion, compared to his friends' looked more modest, but held a superior power to it. The show of wealth wasn't as prominant as Joon Pyo's home, but anyone within the walls surrounding his home could tell that the owners were powerful and not to be messed with. _Every time I come here I feel out of place, but being around Woo Bin makes me feel more at home so I don't mind. That is, unless he's keeping something from me, then its not as comfortable._

"What's going on? You look nervous," Ga Eul asks again as they walked into his home.

"Just some family business stuff." Woo Bin said as he placed his keys on a small table and hung his coat up. _Last time I asked he said nothing was wrong. I think i'm beginning to know when he's lying. Just keep avoiding eye contact, huh? But why is he lying?_ Woo Bin turned and approached Ga Eul from behind as she unbuttoned her coat.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Woo Bin continued softly in her ear and he gently put his hands on her shoulders. Ga Eul froze as his hands started sliding her coat down her arms before taking it away to hang it in the closet by the door. Ga Eul's back felt suddenly cold when he moved away. Glancing behind her, she looked at Woo Bin's back as he closed the closet door. She would have sworn that he didn't even realize what he did if it wasn't for that coy smirk she could see spreading across his face.

"Hey, don't you play with me, Don Juan." Ga Eul smirked at him as he turned. She didn't sound, or feel, as confident as she wanted to. A funny tingling sensation began climbing up her back and over into her chest. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself to hold in whatever feelings were trying to wrap themselves around her.

She didn't even like calling Woo Bin by his widely know nickname as 'Don Juan'. It just reminded her of the innumerable amount of girls he has surrounded himself with over the years and how when he's not with her, he's probably out with them. What's even worse is thinking about how many of them were here, in his house with him when his parents were out on business. Her arms tightened around herself at the thought.

"You cold?" Woo Bin was back in front of her, still smirking.

 **Woo Bin's POV**

Woo Bin knew she wasn't cold. _I saw that._ Woo Bin's smile broadened as he walked toward the kitchen. He was starting to see how Ga Eul responded to him. Even though he wasn't sure it was a good thing for his best friend's girl to react that way to him. Secretly, he loved it and tried to test it at every oppotunity he got.

"Wha? Oh, no i'm fine." He could hear Ga Eul following him as he walked down the hallway.

"Well, if you get cold, let me know." He turned back as she was looking around at all the pictures hanging on the walls. Catching her eye, he was still smiling. "I'll make sure to keep you warm." Turning back around, he heard Ga Eul miss a step and falter before he heard her walking steadily again. His face split into a huge grin as he chuckled to himself. _It is too much fun teasing innocent, little Ga Eul._ As they walked into the living room, he told Ga Eul she could take a seat while he went to talk to the chef to prepare lunch.

Turning to check on her one last time, he froze. Her arms were still wrapped around herself, but this time, she was looking right at him. Thanks to her innocence, it was completely obvious to Woo Bin that she was checking him out. Noticing that he stopped and was looking at her, her gaze snapped up to his eyes as her face turned beat red in a heartbeat. Satisfied, he gave her his most charming grin. "You cold yet?" He looked right into her eyes as her face grew brighter before she looked away and shuffled to the counch. _I'll give her have a moment to think about whether she wants to answer that._ Chuckling, Woo Bin left the living room.


End file.
